


Sesshomaru Loses Count

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: The Games We Play [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naughtiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sesshomaru play hide and seek. Is Sesshomaru up to the challenge? And what happens when he finally finds her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesshomaru Loses Count

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Sesshomaru Loses Count   
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin  
Genre: PWP, Explicit sex  
Rating: Explicit

“You better have that perfume under your nose, Sesshomaru,” Rin's voice purred.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose, trying not to sneeze. He said, “This Sesshomaru would not cheat.”

“You're a liar.” Rin smiled. She leaned in nibbling on one of his pointed ears. She whispered, her voice throaty, “I won't play if you cheat.”

Sesshomaru clenched his hand into a fist at his side. “Smell if I am wearing the perfume if you like.”

Rin laughed softly. “I believe I will.” She kissed down his jaw line, then moved up to his lips. She nibbled on his lower lip, demanding that he let her tongue in. He relented, and her tongue slid into his mouth, exploring. Rin brushed his body with hers and ground her hips against his. She broke the kiss off and took a breath. “Alright. You are wearing the lily perfume. Good.”

“This Sesshomaru told you he does not cheat, Rin.” Sesshomaru squeezed his hand into a tighter fist to prevent himself from growling in pleasure.

“Don't pout now.” Rin pulled away, shaking her head. “I'm going to hide now. I want you to count to one hundred. If you cheat, I win by default, remember.”

Sesshomaru swallowed, fighting with himself. He wanted to grab her and rut with her right in the hall. He didn't care if it wasn't dignified. She had pressed her body in all the right places and had left him painfully hard. All he wanted to do now was have her screaming in pleasure underneath him.

Rin turned her back and started walking, making sure her hips swayed underneath the white silk of her yukata. She called out, her voice teasing, “I don't hear any counting!”

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. This was his mate's choice in games this time. It was only fair that he play by her rules, after all, they had played the game of his choice last time. He said, his voice strained, “One.”

“I can't hear you, Sesshomaru! You're going to have to count much, much louder that that.” Rin laughed.

“One!” Sesshomaru glared at a servant gawking from around the corner. She quickly scurried away onto her next task, leaving the aroused Demon Lord to stand alone counting. Sesshomaru listened closely to Rin's fading footsteps, trying to keep track of where she was so he could easily find her after his counting was through. He wanted to win her game as he had won his own.

He paused in counting to listen. Silence filled the castle, and Sesshomaru grit his teeth in frustration. He should have never taught her how to walk so quietly that not even he could hear her. Now he wasn't sure where she could have really gone. With the perfume that smelled just like her under his nose, it would make finding her a challenge. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He liked challenges and he would rise to this one as he had others. Rin may have thought she had the advantage, but he would prove her wrong just yet.

“Fifteen!” Sesshomaru knew if he didn't continue counting, Rin might declare him the loser by default. That would mean she would get to do whatever she wished to him, and he wasn't about to be in that position. He wanted to be the one making her beg, not the other way around.

As he shifted, trying to relieve some of the discomfort from his hard-on, he tried to think of the places Rin might have gone in the castle. Where would she go that he wouldn't think of? He knew she wouldn't go to the garden because it was far too predictable. She wouldn't go to their bedroom. That ruled out her old room as well. She wouldn't go into the kitchen. Sesshomaru didn't think she would enjoy mating with him there. The baths seemed a likely choice but had the same predictable feeling as the gardens.

He smirked in victory when he realized the location Rin had chosen for their new game. Of course she would choose his study. It wouldn't be a likely place, nor would it be expected. Sesshomaru bit back a small chuckle. He had her. Now he just had to get there and win the game. There were all kinds of things he could do to her in there that would have her writhing under him.

Sesshomaru growled as he realized he had lost count. He had been thinking about where she had hidden away and had forgotten just what number he was on. Was he on fifty-seven or sixty-three? He bit a fang into his lip. It didn't matter anymore. He already knew where she was. All he had to do was pretend to check a few rooms and then he'd have her!

He stalked through the halls, trying to affect an air of indifference. The few servants he passed kept their eyes on the floor and murmured their greetings. Sesshomaru ignored them and opened various doors, slamming them shut afterward to make it clear he was looking. The Demon Lord grit his teeth, feeling the silk of his pants rub him. He would make Rin pay for leaving him this aroused.

Finally, he reached the door to his study. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. All he would have to do now is enter and he would have won the game. He opened the door and entered. Rin laid across his low writing desk, her yukata open. Sesshomaru paused to trace her with his eyes, starting with her throat. He moved down to the curve of her breasts to her stomach. Rin's laughter drew his attention to her face. She had a wide smile, her dark eyes shining in amusement. Rin shook her head and Sesshomaru frowned. Had he lost?

Rin said, “You only counted through sixty-six, Sesshomaru. You lost count trying to figure out where I might be hiding, didn't you?”

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped. He had lost! He knew he had to be in the sixties and should have just kept up until he hit one hundred. The Demon Lord stared at his mate, making his face unreadable. “And how do you know this?”

“I had a servant keep watch and let me know if you were cheating or not.” Rin stood, dropping her yukata to the floor to stand bare before him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The servant he had passed in the halls must have been leaving this room after telling Rin how far he had counted! Somehow he felt that she had cheated, but couldn't find a solid argument to prove it. He said, the slightest hint of defeat in his voice, “I see.”

“Face up, Sesshomaru. You lost. I told you I won be default if you didn't count all the way to one hundred.” Rin crossed towards him, her round hips swaying seductively. “Now I get to do whatever I like with you.”

Sesshomaru stood still, watching her. He suppressed a growl. Everything in him wanted to pull her to him and take her. He would let Rin have her way this time. Since he chose the next game they would play, he would make sure to win that one.

His eyes fell shut as he felt her fingers trace his chest through his silk. Rin slipped her hand underneath the cloth and pulled it away from his body. She leaned in, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his jaw, down his throat, finally to his chest. Her tongue darted out, circling a nipple, and she gently suckled.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed, and a low growl escaped. He made his hand into a tight fist. She was driving him wild. He bit his lip, feeling her kiss down his stomach, her tongue circling his navel. Her small hands pulled the bow that made his obi and then slipped them into his hakamas. She then slid the garment down his hips.

Rin blew warm air over his now exposed erection and it took everything in him not to thrust his hips. She giggled softly, looking up at him with mischievous eyes. “Why don't you sit down, Sesshomaru?”

It took Sesshomaru a moment to realize she had asked him to sit, and he slowly moved to sit on the cushions behind the low table. Sesshomaru leaned his back onto it and looked up to find her staring down at him. There was an odd predatory gleam in her brown eyes. Sesshomaru knew he had truly lost now. He arched an eyebrow as he saw her pull a small piece of cloth.

“What is that for, Rin?”

“Oh, this?” Rin smiled, holding it out for him to see. “I thought I'd add something new. That way you can't just try and win when you've already lost.”

“Now Rin, you know I wouldn't---,”

“I didn't say you would, but I'm not chancing it.” She leaned down, her face inches from his. “You're going to wear this over your eyes or else.”

Sesshomaru groaned. He felt himself get even harder at the thought he would be blindfolded while they mated. Even if it meant giving up all the control, he was sure it would be worth it. He nodded. “Alright. I'll wear it.”

Rin smiled, her dimples appearing in her cheeks. “I thought you might agree with me, my mate.” She placed the cloth over his eyes. “Tell me if I tie it too tight, okay?”

“I will.”

The world went dark and Sesshomaru sighed. Now he couldn't see, and the cursed perfume still blocked his ability to pick out scents. As fun as it might be to let her take all the control, he suddenly felt that this was highly unfair. He felt her tie the knot behind his head, testing to make sure it was firm.

“Is that alright?”

“Yes, Rin.” Sesshomaru was growing impatient. He wanted to have fun with her and so far she had done nothing but stall. “Are we ever going to get to the good part here?”

Rin's warm laughter reached his ears. He felt her warm breath tease his sensitive ears and she whispered in a low purr, “Oh Sesshomaru, don't pout. We'll have fun in just a moment.”

Sesshomaru said, his voice strained, “We better.”

He loved how his Rin became so brazen when they played these games. It was so unlike her demeanor everywhere else. She was so quiet and polite in every other aspect of their lives. She allowed him to take the lead out there. In the bedroom, everything changed. Sesshomaru loved how playful his Rin was when they set aside time for one another. Her aggressiveness when they mated only aroused him all the more.

Rin settled next to him. He felt her fingertips brush against his cheek. Soon after, he felt her lips brush the point of his ear, her teeth grazing the skin. Slowly, she moved to kiss his cheek, her tongue dragging on his stripes. Sesshomaru moaned softly. He wanted her to go so much faster, but he wouldn't give in and plead. Rin took her time, moving to the other cheek. She circled those stripes, licking in languished strokes. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

Rin giggled softly in his ear. “I'll make you beg, my mate.”

Sesshomaru growled, biting his lip. He had lost but he refused to beg. “This Sesshomaru does not beg.”

“We shall see.” She gently brushed her soft lips against his forehead. Then she gave his crescent moon the same attention she had given his stripes. Rin knew that this pace drove him wild and she would continue until she had what she wanted.

Rin kissed the tip of his nose and then his lips. She pulled away each time he came close to thrusting his tongue into her mouth. “Beg for me, Sesshomaru. Do you want to kiss me?”

Sesshomaru growled. “This Sesshomaru already said that he does not beg.”

Rin kissed his jaw, moving down his throat. “Are you sure?”

“Rin---” Sesshomaru reached out, trying to find her. He felt her take his hand, preventing him from touching.

Rin moaned into his ear. “I know I can make you beg.” She moved back to his throat, kissing his skin. She kissed his left shoulder, licking and nipping at it.

Sesshomaru groaned, biting his lip. He had never thought his one flaw would make him feel this good. He rasped out, “Rin---”

“You're almost going to beg. I know you're close.” Rin licked his ear. “Tell me what you want, my mate.”

A whine tore from Sesshomaru's throat unchecked. She knew how to manipulate him just right and used that to her advantage to get her way. He whispered, “Rin---please.”

“Please what?” Rin breathed into his ear.

Sesshomaru took a shaky breath, feeling his resolve break. “Please, Rin, don't tease me anymore.”

Rin nuzzled his ear with her nose. “You beg so well, Sesshomaru.”

“Please. I can't take much more,” Sesshomaru said, his voice cracking.

“Alright my mate, I'll give you what you want.”

Rin leaned in, her lips brushing his. Her tongue snaked out, asking for entrance and he gave in. She explored his mouth, her tongue sliding over his. Rin moaned into his mouth, her fingers threading through his long hair. She dominated the kiss, nibbling on his lip. Sesshomaru felt her hand let go and reached out to run his hand through her hair. Her kiss sapped what was left of his resistance.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, choking out, “Rin, please, I need you.”

“Now that's what I like to hear, Sesshomaru.”

He felt her small hand grip his erection, and his hips involuntarily lifted from the floor. She hadn't given him exactly what he wanted, but it felt so good none the less. He felt her blow hot air onto his shaft before taking the head into her mouth. It took everything in him not to thrust into her mouth. Sesshomaru was too afraid he'd gag her. A low whine tore from his throat as her hands rolled his heavy testicles. He was utterly at her mercy.

Rin took more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head and hummed softly, sending vibrations through his thick shaft. He couldn't resist his body anymore and thrust into her mouth, grunting. He might not last long if she kept doing that. Rin squeezed his balls gently, sucking again on the head of his erection. Her tongue circled it in rapid motions, taunting him.

She stopped, and Sesshomaru felt the weight of Rin's body settle onto his. The Demon Lord reached up to grasp a breast blindly when he felt the skin of her back. He realized she was facing away from him as she straddled him. Slowly, inch by inch, Rin seated herself on his thick arousal. She groaned loudly, her head thrown back. The soft silk of her hair brushed against him.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, pressing himself against her back. He blindly brushed her hair aside and suckled her neck. She hadn't said he couldn't touch, after all. Rin started to move above him, slowly at first. She rocked her body onto his, her tight heat encasing him. Sesshomaru felt down her shoulder and around to grab a breast. He palmed one of her nipples, pinching it between his claws. He could feel her start to move faster and Sesshomaru growled in her ear as he felt her slickness slide up and down his shaft.

Rin leaned back, still grinding her hips. She panted with her efforts, and Sesshomaru focused on them. She moaned louder and she moved faster, slamming her body back down harder each time. Sesshomaru could tell she was getting close.

He placed his hand on her stomach and whispered, “Let me.”

Rin's body stopped moving, her mewls soft. Sesshomaru kept them in their current position and held her as he started to thrust up into her. He found he could go deeper inside her tight heat this way. He started driving harder into her, listening to the slap of their skin as his pace increased. Sesshomaru kissed her throat, following up to her ear and nibbled on a lobe as he pushed up into her over and over.

Rin cried out his name, her body shaking. He felt her tight passage clench around him, rippling as she climaxed above him. Sesshomaru growled, his thrusts becoming more frantic. He wanted to find his own completion and he had to find it now. He bucked up into her hard a few more times, feeling the tightness coil within him. A low, feral snarl tore from his throat as he released inside her, holding her onto him.

Sesshomaru thought perhaps this was a better game than even hide and seek had been. He had to admit that this might be better than him pretending to sneak to her old room. If he could play this game again, he would throw the game just to have this again. Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into her hair, catching his breath. It had felt so good to have her above him this time. Maybe letting Rin have the control wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Rin slumped against him, panting. She reached behind, pulling the blindfold away. “That's what you get for cheating.”

Sesshomaru purred into her ear, “Would you believe I'd like to play this one again, only to lose on purpose?”

Rin shook her head, laughing. “I see you liked the blindfold, huh? Next time you hide, I'll seek, how about that?”

“We shall see. I get to pick the next game, do I not?” He lazily palmed a breast.

“Of course, of course.” Rin moaned softly. “Do you think the servants will quit if we keep playing games like this?”

Sesshomaru laughed. “I highly doubt it.”


End file.
